Argent Dawn
This article is about The Argent Dawn faction. For the realm/server, see Server:Argent Dawn The Argent Dawn is an organization focused on protecting Azeroth form the threat of the Scourge. Strongholds of the Argent Dawn can be found in the Eastern and Western Plaguelands. right|thumb|A knight of the Argent Dawn Some say that it is always darkest just before the dawn. Whenever darkness falls, the light of hope will drive away the shadows; wherever the forces of evil work in secret, the brave men and women of the Argent Dawn will be there to thwart their dark designs. The Argent Dawn is an organization that makes no distinction between Alliance or Horde, but instead tries to unite the people of Azeroth in the fight against evil. Though the agents of the Argent Dawn are always wary of the sinister and the wicked in all their various disguises, they have recently focused their efforts on a region of Azeroth where evil has run unchecked for a long time: the Plaguelands of Lordaeron. Detachments of the Argent Dawn are guarding the entrances to the Plaguelands at the Bulwark between the Tirisfal Glades and the western Plaguelands, and at Chillwind Camp, a narrow pass leading south from the Western Plaguelands to the Alterac Mountains. They have also gained a foothold deep in the Eastern Plaguelands at the Light's Hope Chapel, east of Corin's Crossing. The Argent Dawn is always looking for more fighters to join their cause, and the numbers of those wearing the Argent Dawn Commission, the organisation's insignia, are growing each day. Adventurers seeking to aid the Argent Dawn by rooting out the Scourge's corruption in the Plaguelands and taking on the Lich King and his powerful servants in Scholomance and Stratholme will be well rewarded; the organization has many powerful enchanters among their ranks who craft special enhancements that provide the wearer with added protection against all forms of magic attacks. The Argent Dawn also offers those who have proven their dedication to their cause insight into their craftsmen's designs, enabling these adventurers to craft the armors the Argent Dawn created in their ongoing campaign against evil. The Argent Dawn posses neither the fanatical zeal or the sheer numbers and resources of the Scarlet Crusade. While they can not compete with the Crusade in the damage they inflict to the Scourage, the Dawn does more then simply fight the plague. They employ researchers and explorers to find ways to defeat it once and for all, and do not hesitate to even recruit members of the Forsaken into their ranks. In addition, many Humans, Orcs, Dwarves and Tauren seek the Dawn to heal the land. *Stormwind has an Argent Dawn guildhouse next to the City Hall, but it is empty. *Darnassus' guild house has members who give quests that will lead you to the Blackfathom Deeps. *When you get to level 50, you can begin to gain faction points with them in the Eastern and Western Plaguelands by collecting Scourgestones and killing undead. Note: In Patch 1.11 Light's hope Chapel will be expanded to a full quest hub, in a similar fashion to how Cenarion Hold in Silithus was fleshed out. The Chapel will include an inn, a mailbox, several vendors, more flightpaths and dozens of new quests. =Prominent Members= * Argent Guard Manados (Darnassus) * Argent Guard Thaelrid (Blackfathom Deeps) * Argent Quartermaster Hasana (Tirisfal Glades) * Argent Quartermaster Lightspark (Western Plaguelands) * Argent Officer Garush (Tirisfal Glades) * Argent Officer Pureheart (Western Plaguelands) * Azore Aldamort (Desolace) * Betina Bigglezink (Eastern Plaguelands) * Caretaker Alen (Eastern Plaguelands) * Carlin Redpath (Eastern Plaguelands) * Dawnwatcher Selgorm (Darnassus) * Dawnwatcher Shaedlass (Darnassus) * Duke Nicholas Zverenhoff (Eastern Plaguelands) * Father Gavin (Dun Morogh) * Gregor Greystone (Winterspring) * Leonid Barthalomew the Revered (Eastern Plaguelands) * Lord Maxwell Tyrosus (Eastern Plaguelands) * Quartermaster Miranda Breechlock (Eastern Plaguelands) =Reputation= Gaining reputation with the Argent Dawn provides access to a range of recipes, food, drink, and shoulder enchants. See Reputation Recipes for details. In the upcoming Patch 11 (preliminary) a high enough reputation with the Argent Dawn will allow a player to complete the attunement quest to Naxxramas. Killing Scourge * 5 reputation for killing any non-elite undead (stops at Honored) * 5 reputation for killing any non-elite in Eastern Plaguelands (stops at Revered) * 5 reputation for killing any elite undead in Scholomance and Stratholme (stops at Revered) * 25 reputation for killing any named elite undead in Scholomance and Stratholme. * 50 reputation for killing Baron Rivendare in Stratholme or Ras Frostwhisper in Scholomance. Scourgestones right| At level 50 you are able to obtain an Argent Dawn Commission trinket at the Bulwark in Tirisfal Glades if you are a Horde character, or at Chillwind Camp in Western Plaguelands if you are an Alliance character. The Commission trinket will allow you to loot Scourgestones when you kill undead in the Western Plaguelands, Eastern Plaguelands, Scholomance, and Stratholme. You must be wearing the trinket to collect Scourgestones. Turning in Scourgestones (at the Bulwark, Chillwind Camp, or Light's Hope Chapel) will raise your Reputation with the Argent Dawn. Note that Scourgestones are Soulbound and cannot be traded or sold. The trinket itself gives the bearer no other stats save the ability to loot Scourgestones. However, you can get the (+81 Attack Power when fighting undead) or the (increases damage done to undead by spells or effects by 48) by completing The Flesh Does Not Lie and The Active Agent. There are 3 types of Scourgestones: left|frame|Minion's Scourgestone - Collect 20 left|frame|Invader's Scourgestone - Collect 10 left|frame|Corruptor's Scourgestone - Collect 1 * Minion's Scourgestones drop from lower level undead mobs in Western Plaguelands and Eastern Plaguelands. When you turn 20 stones in you receive 25 reputation and an Argent Dawn Valor Token. * Invader's Scourgestones drop from higher level undead mobs in Western Plaguelands and Eastern Plaguelands, as well as from elite undead mobs found mostly in Scholomance and Stratholme. When you turn 10 stones in you receive 25 rep and an Argent Dawn Valor Token. * Corruptor's Scourgestones drop from named elite mobs in Scholomance and Stratholme. When a single stone is turned in you receive 25 rep and an Argent Dawn Valor Token. Argent Dawn Valor Tokens can be used immediately to gain an additional 25 reputation, or saved to gain access to shoulder Enchants at higher reputation levels. All Scourgestones stack in lots of 250, while Argent Dawn Valor Tokens in lots of 500. Cauldron Quests Once you have performed the 4 Cauldron Quests below, you will be able to obtain a Vitreous Focuser from an NPC at your main Argent Dawn camp, which will allow you to collect Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers, and Resonator]s. These, combined with 1 Arcane Quickener (purchasable from the same NPC) and 4 Runecloth, will allow you to modify the Scourge Cauldrons to poison the Scourge, which will earn you additional faction points. The mobs at the first three cauldrons drop Minion's Scourgestones while the mobs at the fourth Cauldron drop mostly Invader's Scourgestones. * Gives 15 reputation at level 60. Requires 6 Osseous Agitators. * Gives 25 reputation at level 60. Requires 5 Somatic Intensifiers. * Gives 25 reputation at level 60. Requires 5 Somatic Intensifiers. * Gives 25 reputation at level 60. Requires 4 Ectoplasmic Resonators. Dawn's Gambit The lengthy Dawn's Gambit quest chain starts in Burning Steppes at Tinkee Steamboil with the Broodling Essence quest chain. After this comes the Egg Freezing quest line in UBRS, which eventually leads to Leonid Barthalomew. In the end, you are able to get an item called Dawn's Gambit from Betina Bigglezink in Eastern Plaguelands. This item is placed in the Viewing Room in Scholomance, turning the students into skeletons and requiring you to kill the two mini-bosses in the room (Vectus and his assistant). Both give a Corruptor's Scourgestone and reputation for killing them. Upon completing this quest, you can repeatedly request another Dawn's Gambit from Betina Bigglezink if you wish to repeat the process of killing Vectus again. Plagued Hatchlings Plagued Hatchlings in Scholomance will occasionally drop a Healthy Dragon Scale which begins the repeatable quest Healthy Dragon Scale. Each turn-in will give 50 reputation with Argent Dawn. However, farming them is difficult since these scales can only be found in Scholomance and their drop rate is relatively low (approximately 7%). You cannot find a Healthy Dragon Scale until you have completed the quest Plagued Hatchlings. While the scales do not stack, they are not unique. Other Quests * Blackfathom Villainy (Argent Guard Thaelrid) - 200 reputation (This quest is available as a low level (20s) quest, but awards the full reputation even at high levels. It is the second quest in a small chain.) Friendly and level 60 only gives 20 reputation * Blackfathom Villainy (Argent Guard Thaelrid) - 200 reputation * Gives 50 reputation. * 52 Everlook Report (tb) Gives 50 reputation. * 52 Everlook Report (tb) Gives 50 reputation. * 53 Scarlet Diversions (tb) ''Gives 100 reputation. Limited Timeframe The following quests can only be done during the 10-hour Opening of the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj World Event, and they require you to kill 3 huge bosses in Silithus that can (apparently) only be killed by a very long raid graveyard zerg. * Gives 200 reputation with Booty Bay. * Gives 800 reputation with Thorium Brotherhood. * Gives 800 reputation with Argent Dawn. Fastest Method to Exalted/Revered * As soon as you are level 50, get an Argent Dawn Commission and grind the mobs in Sorrow Hill and Felstone Field. Do not turn in the Scourgestones, save them. * If you are already 60, complete the Cauldron quests immediately so that you can get a Vitreous Focuser. Then go to Gahrron's Withering in Western Plaguelands and grind the mobs there. Save all Ectoplasmic Resonators. * When you are honored, stop grinding. Do all the quests in Eastern and Western Plaguelands including the Cauldron quest line. Do all the quests in Scholomance and Stratholme. Do not turn in stones yet. Most elite mobs in these dungeons will give you 5 Reputation per kill until you are Revered. Bosses give 25 reputation per kill. * Once the quests are done, you can either turn in the stones to push yourself to Revered, or save them if you plan on hitting Exalted. Regardless if you want to push to Exalted, be sure and reserve 10 tokens. You will need them to gain access to the shoulder enchant available at Revered. * Once you are Revered, return to Gahrron's Withering with your Ectoplasmic Resonators and use all of them on the Cauldron. Turn in all Scourgestones. Use all Argent Dawn Valor Tokens except for 25. You will need 25 tokens for the shoulder enchant available when you hit Exalted. Continue farming Gahrron's Withering until Exalted. More on Gahrron's Withering Following these simple tips will get you Exalted faster than you imagined. * Equip your Rune of the Dawn and have your Vitreous Focuser in your inventory. * Go to Western Plaguelands and ask for help in general chat. "Anyone want to grind for a bit?". Ideally, you will get a response from someone in their high level fifties to join your party. Usually, they will have their Commission equipped, but NOT a Vitreous Focuser. This person will be happy just to gain XP. * Go to Gahrron's Withering and get after it. The other person in your party won't even see the Ectoplasmic Resonators, and you will be able to loot all of them. * In the meantime, you will also be collecting Minion Scourgestones, Invader Scourgestones, and lots of Runecloth. Also there will be high level green BOE drops, and a good amount of coin. An alternative reputation path An alternative to a prolonged Gahrron's Withering grind can be repeated forays into the Scholomance instance. Scholomance offers 12 bosses, each one of them grant 25 rep to all party members upon their death as well as a Corruptor's Scourgestone worth an additional 50 points. On average you can expect to earn about 400-500 rep points per run that last less then two hours with a decent group. Grinding with a group of friends can be quite beneficial — if they allow you to keep all the stones, you may recieve over 800 rep points for a short run. In addition, since 1.10 Scholomance offers improved loot drops and can net you a tidy sum on a good run. Some notes: If you grind Gahrron's Withering, it will take an average of about 10,500 kills to get from Revered to Exalted. Assuming you can kill an enemy every 20 seconds, that is approximately 60 hours of grinding. Grinding Scholomance for reputation will take 42 completed Scholomance runs (assuming 500 rep per run), depending on how long each run takes, Scholomance grinding may be more or less efficient. In general, if your guild or friends are willing to run Scholomance multiple times straight, Scholomance runs would be faster. A well-geared party experienced in the instance can clear all the bosses (minus Jandice, usually) three times in four hours, plus you get item or shard benefits that surpass what you would recieve grinding. However, expecting a pick up group to completely clear Scholomance in three hours, or to stick around for multiple runs so you do not have to go back to town is naive. =Rewards= Depending on your reputation with the Dawn, you will be able to purchase certain items from them. Alchemy ;Honored *Recipe: Transmute Air to Fire Blacksmithing ;Honored *Girdle of the Dawn ;Revered *Gloves of the Dawn *Icebane Bracers *Icebane Gauntlets ;Exalted *Icebane Breastplate Enchanting ;Honored *Formula: Enchant Bracer - Mana Regeneration ;Revered *Formula: Enchant Bracer - Healing First Aid ;Honored *Powerful Anti-Venom Leatherworking ;Honored *Dawn Treaders ;Revered *Golden Mantle of the Dawn *Icy Scale Bracers *Icy Scale Gauntlets *Polar Bracers *Polar Gloves ;Exalted *Icy Scale Breastplate *Polar Tunic Tailoring ;Honored *Argent Boots ;Revered *Argent Shoulders *Glacial Gloves *Glacial Wrists ;Exalted *Glacial Cloak *Glacial Vest Enchantments ;Revered You may also purchase a magic resistance enchant to a shoulder piece. The only other shoulders enchants in game could be attained from Zandalar Tribe at Exalted reputation. You won't be able to purchase these enchants until after you completed a quest that requires you to turn in 10 Valor Tokens. *Arcane Mantle of the Dawn (+5 arcane resistance) *Flame Mantle of the Dawn (+5 fire resistance) *Frost Mantle of the Dawn (+5 frost resistance) *Nature Mantle of the Dawn (+5 nature resistance) *Shadow Mantle of the Dawn (+5 shadow resistance) ;Exalted You may purchase a resist all enchant to a shoulder piece after completing a quest to turn in 25 Valor Tokens. *Chromatic Mantle of the Dawn (+5 to all resistances) Miscellaneous As of patch 1.7, limited supply potions are no longer for sale by the Argent Dawn. ;Friendly *Enriched Manna Biscuit - Restores 2148 health and 4410 mana over 30 sec. Must remain seated while eating. ;Revered *Blessed Sunfruit - Restores 1933 health over 27 sec. Also increases your Strength by 10 for 10 min. *Blessed Sunfruit Juice - Restores 4410 mana over 30 sec. Also increases your Spirit by 10 for 10 min. Category:Factions Category:Organizations Argent Dawn Category:Coming Soon